femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Benton (Stalked by a Reality Star)
Charlotte Benton (Angela Leib), also known as Mrs. Hall, is the hidden main villainess of the 2018 Lifetime film Stalked by a Reality Star (airdate March 10, 2018). Backstory Charlotte is the mother of Bradley "Brad" Benton—the film's secondary antagonist—and their brief backstory revealed that the former's husband left her when the latter was a baby. She became despondent afterwards, but as soon as Brad became a famous child actor, Charlotte began managing him while using the alias Mrs. Hall, feeling that she would always have him. Eventually, Brad came to be a reality star and the suitor on Finding Love, a show similar to The Bachelor. Furthermore, he dated and planned to marry contestant Allison Trasker, with their relationship dismaying Charlotte. She not only felt that Allison wasn't good enough for him, but also believed she was taking her son from her. With her delusional fear embedded in her mind, the villainess snuck into Allison's house, subdued her with chloroform, placed her in the driver's seat of her car, and then killed her by sending the vehicle off a cliff in a desert. Events Charlotte kidnapped Allison at the beginning of the film, and it was at a party that Brad met 17-year-old Kendra Peterson (the film's main protagonist), which she snuck into by lying about her age. She first appeared during Kendra and Brad's conversation, and he later stated that Charlotte was his manager. During a date with the protagonist, his true colors showed themselves—he furiously lashed out at the chef of the restaurant they ate dinner at twice, reminisced about his relationship with Allison, and then attempted to initiate a sexual encounter with Kendra at his house without her consent. Upon discovering what happened, Charlotte began covering up for Brad by paying said chef to deny that the pair was there. Her actions led to Kendra's widowed mother Linn vehemently believing that her daughter was lying about everything, while she herself was won over by Brad's charm as they dated—unaware (at the time) it was part of his obsessive plot to stay close to Kendra. However, the protagonist and Jake found evidence of her stalker's date with Kendra when they snuck into his house: a Polaroid selfie of them on his wall, which was one of many such selfies he had taken with the girls he became obsessed with, including Allison. Kendra escaped before Brad returned and confronted Jake, who was subsequently attacked and tied up by Charlotte (offscreen). The villainess then took down all of the photos and also disposed of other incriminating evidence, leaving the wall empty before the police arrived. Furthermore, she spent the majority of the film warning her son about Kendra, but even after he lashed out and informed his twisted mother that he didn't need her protection, she continued to take matters into her own hands against his wishes. Reveal/Arrest In the film's climax, the evil Charlotte/Mrs. Hall entered the Peterson house and tased Kendra before abducting her. It was after the latter regained consciousness that the former revealed herself as not only a murderous and twisted conspirator, but also Brad's mother. She did so by disclosing everything she had done to allegedly protect him, mostly through a monologue, before tasing the protagonist once again. After that, Brad arrived at his house and saw that Jake and Kendra had been tied up, which was followed by him confronting Charlotte as he pointed a gun at her. She stated that she did everything for him and expressed her love for Brad—an expression that turned out to be an act when she used her taser on him. All the while, Linn entered the house and then hit Charlotte over her head with a candlestick. However, the crazed criminal picked up the gun and attempted to kill Kendra, only for the bullet she fired to strike Brad (non-fatally) when he ran into its path to protect her. The police arrived and arrested Charlotte, who was held at gunpoint by the protagonist's mother up until that point. Knowing that paramedics were behind her and taking her son to an ambulance, she warned them to "be careful" with him before angrily instructing the police officer who handcuffed her to "get his hands" off her. Quotes * "Oh. You're awake. I suggest that... you don't give me any trouble. (Kendra: "You're helping him?") Helping? Honey... I had to tie Bradley's shoelaces until he was 11. I've been cleaning up after my lovesick little boy since he... wet his first diaper." (Charlotte revealing her true identity to Kendra) * "See, Bradley's always been... a little soft. You get rolled over in this life when you're soft, so he needs me... to protect him... to do the things that he can't... like dealing with your friend... and disposing of any evidence. I had to do the same thing with that little tramp—Allison Trasker? I drove her car out to the desert, stuck it in drive, sent it over a cliff with her in the driver's seat. You understand now? It's a mother's responsibility. We take care of our children... no matter what. Sadly, you won't get to know what that feels like." (Charlotte's monologue to Kendra before she tased her again) * "Be careful with him. Be careful with my baby! Get your hands off of me!" (Charlotte while being led to a police car in handcuffs) Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Master Manipulator Category:Attempted Murder Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayer Category:Alias Category:Rich Category:Devious Category:Pistol Category:Hero's Lover